A conventional electric shaver is equipped with a body section incorporating a power source and a head section supported by the body section. The head section has outer blades at the upper end thereof. The outer blades are structured to draw in body hair. The outer blades are aligned in a front-back direction and are parallel with one another. Inner blades are provided on inner sides of the outer blades. The inner blades are driven by a drive source. Patent Document 1 discloses an electric shaver in which a head section swings relative to a body section in at least one of forward, backward, rightward, and leftward directions. Conventionally, a swing shaft of the head section is provided near the outer blades at the upper end of the head section. According to the structure, when a user presses the outer blades to his skin while holding the body section, the head section swings to allow the outer blades to follow the skin, improving the shaving performance.